supermen_the_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Capital City
The United States Capital, also known as Capital City (CC '''or '''C.C.), nicknamed "The Capital of the World", is a cosmopolitan metropolis, the capital city and a federal district of the alternate''' America in which most of the events of '''Supermen: The Musical '''take place. Origin Like most of everything featured in '''Supermen: The Musical, Capital City was born in collaboration between the show's two creators. Upon agreeing that the story should be set in an urban environment, the two developed CC merging real-world Washington, D.C. and Metropolis City from D.C. Comics into one municipality, while drawing inspiration from real-world American municipalities as well. Daniel Rosen initially offered the name as a joke, but it was settled on due to the obvious redundancy of the title and because it referenced "capitalism", an American ideal. "We really wanted to go for all-American," stated Rosen in an interview with no in particular. "It's a portrait of the American dream." History Pre-1600 Before Capital City was what it is today, for centuries it was a haven for several Native American tribes. They had established a peaceful civilization, having found spiritual enlightenment and becoming one with nature. 17th Century In the early 1600s, colonists from England arrived at Hope Island hoping to find a haven for religious freedom. Instead they found Crescent Cove, and established a colony there. When they ventured unknowingly into Native territory looking for wood in the Emerald Forest, they were met with hostility by the Natives. The colonists peacefully explained that they were simply hoping to find a safe place and start a life there. The Natives took pity on them and kindly offered them their own hospitality. They taught the foreigners to fish and hunt and grow crops. In return, the colonists agreed to signing the Treaty of 1616, which would ensure that, while the colonists would continue to thrive in peace, they would not trespass onto Native American land. The colonists established a tiny fishing village on Hope Island where they would not starve. But soon their population grew too large for the small rock. With the Native's permission, they ventured further inland, onto the beach, where they would have access to wood for fires and housing. While exploring the Emerald City, a handful of hunters discovered coal under the Royal Mountains. Coal mines were quickly established, and the tiny fishing village soon became a large mining town. 18th Century In the early 1700s, foreign traders arrived at Hope Island. Interested in the coal they had to sell, they soon began trading with the colonists of Crescent Cove and, as a result, the colonists established a trading post on the port of Hope Island. By the mid-1700s, this port had become the center of trade between the worlds Old and New, and was so successful that it had even become the naval base of the budding nation of the United States of America. Coupled with its huge success as a trading post, it was selected as the nation's capital, and was renamed Capital City. 19th Century By the mid-1800s, Capital City had been flourishing and spreading to all corners of Crescent Cove, while still respecting the Native's homeland borders. But in the fateful year of 1847, everything changed. Until then, the untamed river Silver Rush had been perilous to cross and nearly impossible to navigate, making it difficult to move inland. City Hall ordered for a large dam to be built to control the raging waters. As a result, the true meaning of the river's name was then discovered. Word got out that there was silver lining the riverbed. This sparked the great Silver Rush of 1847. Thousands from all around the world flocked to the fabled lucky river of Crescent Cove where a man could seek his fortune. The nickname stuck, and the Silver Rush was renamed the River Fortune. At this time, many immigrants were unaware or simply did not care that they were trespassing onto owned property. The Natives retaliated with violence, attacking those panning for silver by the riverbank. Arrows were met with bullets, and the water ran red with innocent blood. All of a sudden, City Hall came under extreme social pressure. They struggled between respecting the ancient promise of peace between the Natives and their ancestors, and maintaing the city's status as an immigrant magnet and reputation of instant success. The two conflicting forces met head-to-head during the Election of 1848, which would determine the city's next mayor. While most favored Henry Greene, who was a descendent of the first colonists and respected the Treaty of 1616, his opponent, the controversial Judas Pennyworth, did not. While many of the original citizens voted for Greene, Pennyworth managed to win by appealing to the Silver Seekers' greed. His first act was to terminate the now-dated and therefore legally illegitimate Treaty of 1616, and push back the Natives further inland. He promised them reservations on which they could establish their own governments free from white rule. The Natives would not have it. When they retaliated, Pennyworth ordered for them to be wiped out, leaving the Emerald Forest Tribe as the sole survivors. Over time, the trees were deforested for lumber, despite the extreme spiritual attachment the Natives had with them. 20th Century By the 20th Century, Capital City had become one of the most populous and famous cities in the world. As a prime manufacturer of several coveted products, it had become extremely wealthy, making America one of the world’s leading superpowers. It was around this time that the nickname “The Capital of the World” came into fruition. Geography Capital City is located on the United States Northeastern Coast. Royal Mountains Capital City's backdrop is painted by the breathtakingly majestic Royal Mountains range. They are so named after their snowcapped crowns. Once a loaded coal mine, it is now a protected national park and, during the winter, a popular ski resort. Mount Crest Mount Crest is a long-dormant volcano, the tallest of the Royal Mountains. At one time during the second Ice Age, its white crown was throne to a huge glacier. Since then, the glacier has trickled down and melted, and the volcanic crater now a forms a natural rain hoard, Lake Providence. Lake Providence "The Silver Dish", as hailed by the Natives, lies the in the basin of what was once the crater of the now-dormant volcano, Mount Crest. It is the source of the Silver Gate River, and a natural reservoir for Capital City's fresh water supply. Gates of Heaven The Gates of Heaven are a large waterfall cascading down from Lake Providence in the basin of Mount Crest. They bear the title of the second-tallest year-round waterfall in al of North America, and are a major tourist attraction. Silver Gate River "The River of Fortune", as was fabled during the Silver Rush, runs from the Gates of Heaven, through the Emerald City, and into Crescent Cove, out into the Atlantic Ocean. With its wildly untamed white water rapids, it was once perilous to cross and impossible to navigate. Today, a series of manmade dams have been built to control the river flow, reducing what was once a dangerous to a series of connected channels. Crescent Cove Crescent Cove is a large bay on the northern coast of the United States, where the Silver Gate River meets the Atlantic Ocean. Once shared between several Native American tribes as a fishing seaboard, since the arrival of the English colonists it has fallen into possession of the United States government, and is now home to the nation's Capital City. A successful sea trade post that owes to the city's title of "Capital of the World", it is also a U.S. naval base. It is a popular site for fishing and boating. Emerald City The Emerald City isn't a city at all, but a vast, dense pinewood forest that lies between Crescent Cove and the Royal Mountains, and is divided by the Silver Gate River. It was so named after the capital of the fictional land of Oz from the classic American fairytale ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz ''for its towering trees said to resemble emerald skyscrapers. Once home to several Native American tribes, it is now a timberland frequently deforested for lumber. Cityscape Capital City hosts a variety of national treasures that are famous worldwide. Silver Gate The Silver Gate is a large, manmade dam that assists in the flowing of the Silver Gate River into Crescent Cove. It has several locks to allow trading vessels in and out between the River and the Cove. Silver Gate BridgeSpanning the Silver Gate River, the Silver Gate Bridge is a large suspension bridge that connects Capital City's Lower and Upper sides through Main Street.